


I'm Jealous (Really Jealous)

by Primrose_Wool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I believe Remus is actually a hunk, Jealous Sirius Black, M/M, Romance, Top Remus Lupin, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrose_Wool/pseuds/Primrose_Wool
Summary: When Remus saved Peter from the Black Lake and revealed a (not so secret) fact about himself, everyone paid attention to him and Sirius felt a little jealous. Or a lot.





	I'm Jealous (Really Jealous)

People had always thought Remus J. Lupin was a weak man; a scrawny, tall Marauder that followed the rules and the one who kept the other two down from killing themselves. But Sirius knew better. Remus was so much more than that. He was a  _ thug _ . A real one. And people never realized that because of his layered clothes that hid his scars and figure and weak demeanor.

 

But it was until that day that people knew, Remus was  _ way  _ different than what they thought he would be.

 

It was a rather warm morning around September, the heat going straight on their skin. Even if they were on the mountains in Scotland, the weather was still hot as  _ hell _ .

 

Everyone was sweating their hearts out, and the black robes aren’t helping at all. They were at the training grounds, practicing their flying. As usual, James and the other quidditch players were amazing at it, flying with ease and grace. And as always, James ruffled his hair so he would look  _ cooler,  _ so he says while making eyes at Lily Evans. All Sirius could do was roll his eyes and fly away towards where Remus was.

 

They always flew together during these classes, since James would always fly with his quidditch friends and show off to the gryffindor girls. Remus was great at flying, always calm and ease. Hell, he was excellent at a lot of things.

 

But, Peter. God, he was a mess. One second he’s flying low on the ground, and suddenly he’s up flying at least 20 metres up in the air. He zig-zagged in the air, with the Coach screaming at him to calm down and try to get his broom to take him down to the ground. Of course, the rat animagus couldn’t do it.

 

The boy kept screaming his lungs out. The quidditch players tried to chase him and get him off his broom—but it was downright impossible. Peter was heavier than most of them, and even if they were able to catch him, they wouldn’t be able to keep their balance with Peter on their broom, so it’s a lost cause from the start.

 

“Try and push your broom down at the tip so you’ll land!” James shouted at him as he chased Peter down. The latter probably couldn’t hear him over his own screams.

 

Sirius let out a nervous laugh, only to be nudged by Remus for laughing at their friend. Hey, it was pretty funny. Before Peter’s screams vanished as he plunged into the Black Lake. Damn.

 

“Wormy!” James shouted after him, only elevating over the water, where it was still rippling from the impact. “Fuck, how are we supposed to get him out!?”

 

The other students quickly landed and ran towards the lake, along with Sirius and Remus. The rest, however, flew around the lake as they tried to locate where Peter was. “Shoot, none of us have learnt the bubble-head charm,” one of the students cursed.

 

Being wizards and witches, none of them learnt how to swim  _ properly. _ Heck, even Sirius himself couldn’t do it. The wizards and witches thought it was a waste of time teaching their children and students that, opting to teach spells that would help them breathe longer underwater, or some other fucked up magic that would  _ never _ work if one hadn’t learnt how to swim.

 

Beside him, Remus ran to the pier, on his way to dive in and get Peter himself. “No, Moony! What are you doing!?” Sirius shouted after him, grabbing his hand and pulling him back with worry. 

 

He knows for a fact that Remus is stronger than everyone else, proven a couple of times when they were alone—but the Black Lake was something else. Nobody really knows how deep the lake was or what’s in it. After all, the water’s too dark and murky to see anything in it.

 

“Someone has to save him,” he hurriedly said, “Don’t worry, Pads,” he gave a brief smirk to his boyfriend, slapping his hands away. “I can swim,” he grinned, taking the outer robes off, leaving him clad in a t-shirt before plunging into the dark waters, leaving Sirius all wide-eyed.

 

He’s fucking worried about Remus. What if there was something in there that attacked him? Did he bring his wand with him?

 

Sirius peered to the edge along with the other students, looking into the dark waters. He couldn’t see anything. All he could do was wait for Remus to come back with Peter (hopefully) and hope for the best.

 

“Can Remus even carry Peter upwards?” one student whispered behind Sirius’ back.

 

“It was a stupid decision to do. Should’ve waited for the coach to come back with Hagrid.”

 

“I don’t know. The Remus kid looks weak. He would never make it. He’s just trying to be a hero.”

 

Sirius scowled. Remus tried to save someone, and this was what he got in return. He glanced back at the people who were talking about him. Fucking slytherins. “Stop fucking underestimating him,” Sirius glared at them.

 

One of them snorted. He was a tall one. A pretty lanky kid. He had a crooked nose and brown eyes. Sirius will definitely remember him. “What? Can’t you see how  _ weak _ looking he is? Playing the hero in times like these—he must’ve gone mad,” he sneered. Sirius clenched his fist.

 

“You don’t know him like I do,” Sirius growled, facing the slytherin boy. “And even if he’s weak looking, so what? He’s trying to save his friend. He’s not like you lot who cowered back, just because they’re afraid of a little water,” he shot back, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I bet Remus could beat you all with a single. Soft. Slap. Weak-ass bastard,” he pointed at them, not forgetting to end it all with a nice middle finger.

 

“Why you fucker-“

 

“Clear out the pier!” James instructed along with the others who were still on their brooms. “I think they’re coming!”

 

Before long, a large amount of water shot upwards, revealing Remus and an unconscious Peter on his back. He managed to land perfectly on the pier, settling Peter down, who was already trying to cough out some water.

 

Sirius quickly forgot his fight with the slytherins, choosing to run to a drenched and shivering Remus. He could only imagine how cold it was in the lake. When he finally arrived beside Remus, he hugged the other closely, ignoring the fact that he was getting wet too. “You made it,” he said happily, a grin latched on his face. “You really did it, you little shit.”

 

Remus smirked at him. “Told you I can do it,” he chuckled, before shivering again. “God, it’s fucking freezing,” he deadpanned, before getting rid of his soaked shirt.

 

Well, first of all, Sirius knows that getting rid of his clothes would help him warm up, since his shirt—which were typically thick—were sucking in water and keeping him cold. It didn’t affect him much since he’s used to seeing Remus…naked. But that’s not what’s bothering him. 

 

What’s bothering him, is that by doing this, everyone could see Remus’ toned body. And abs, good  _ fucking  _ lord. Sirius knows how healthily built Remus is, since basically turning into a werewolf  _ and  _ running around Hogwarts with the others was a damn work out. The werewolf also did a few workouts by himself that would help him ease out the transformation, which helped made his shoulder wider and form firmer muscles. Sirius would often find the other do push ups or pull ups at the dorm room late at night. Besides, Remus has always been a fighter before he went into Hogwarts, fighting off kids who bullied him through his fists and kicks. Heck, the kid’s been bitten by a wolf since he was four years old. Not to mention the scars he had because of his full moons.

 

And that is why, Sirius’ face was currently full of jealousy. Because everyone was gaping at Remus as if he was one of the seven wonders of earth. Some of the girls even dared to jump on him and asked if he was alright. Fuck yeah, his boyfriend has one hell of a body but they can’t just eye-fuck him like that. No one can, but him.

 

Remus probably realized this, because all of a sudden he hugged Sirius before shuddering one last time. “God, it’s so  _ fucking  _ cold. Can’t you share your robes with me?” he said as his teeth clattered.

 

He opened his robes and covered Remus with it, before glaring at the spectators. He tried to ignore them as he glanced to Peter, who was still laying on the pier. “Prongs, is Wormy alright?” Sirius asked the stag animagus who landed next to him.

 

“Yeah, he’s breathing, that’s what matters,” he chuckled. “I’ll take him to Madame Pomfrey. You guys go on ahead and get Moony a change of clothes.”

 

Sirius nodded and pulled Remus’ hand. He made sure he had those slytherin kids looking at him, because he gave a sly and haughty look, smirking towards them as he dragged Remus across the field. Now that they knew what Remus was capable of doing, they better back the fuck up.

 

—-

 

Ever since that incident, people have been  _ way  _ too friendly with Remus. Girls from all houses has been batting eyelashes at him and greeting him whenever they can. Some of them even dared flirt in front of Sirius. One day Sirius is seriously going to hex them for good.

 

The boys were no better. People have been coming up to Remus for tips on shaping their body or how to slim down. One of them even tried to fight Remus to prove to his mates that he was the strongest. That didn’t end very well, and the guy embarrassed himself badly. (He went away with broken ribs, wrist, a broken nose, and a handful of bruises, thank you very much).

 

But thank God, most of them only wanted to have a hand wrestle match with him, which was totally and perfectly harmless—although there was this one time an upperclassman tried to charm his hand, it ended up backfiring him and broke it.

 

Sirius was happy that Remus was getting the attention he deserved. But not like this, no. He was downright jealous. Not because he also wanted the attention, but because Remus was paying  _ too  _ much attention to them. Whenever Sirius was going to do  _ something _ , a dickhead would show up and pry Remus off of him. When they were planning for a new prank to do, people would call him and they would have to postpone. The other Marauders knew the plan wouldn’t work without Remus, so it bugged the  _ fuck  _ out of Sirius.

 

“Maybe you should show them that Remus is your boyfriend or something. I don’t know,” Peter lazily said as he plays Gobstones with James. Remus was still out doing prefects duties, and probably being stalked by a dozen of girls—and men. God, the thought alone made his blood boil. He tried to shake off those ugly thoughts and watch James and Peter’s game instead. 

 

“You haven’t told anyone about your relationship except for us, so I’m not surprised if people are gonna chase after him,” he added as he chuckled, James grunting in frustration because he’s losing. “If you’d make it clear that Moony’s off limits, I’m sure none of this would’ve happened.”

 

“I kinda agree to that,” James spoke up. Sirius shot a  _ look _ at him. “What? You’ve done nothing with Remus in public, other than hugging and holding hands—everyone else does that. Heck, you do that to all of us!” he finally grinned, getting the upper hand in the game. Peter clicked his tongue. “Damn Wormy, you’re getting better at this!”

 

“Thanks,” Peter gave a grim smile. He briefly glanced to Sirius, “Anyways, it’s just a thought, Pads. You could do something else. Maybe you have something better in mind? No biggie.”

 

Well, the problem is that he couldn’t think of something else. Peter’s plan seems to be the most logical right now, so he’s gonna do it. It’s better than trying to hex every single person that tries to get near Remus, which was dangerous and exhausting.

 

Yep. He’s  _ definitely  _ gonna do it—and he’s got one hell of a plan.

 

—-

 

It was dinnertime. The students were all eating in the Great Hall, all chattering and busily munching on the food spread in front of them. As always, there were a great variety of healthy food to choose through—but Sirius didn’t feel like eating. No, not when those ravenclaw girls kept looking at them—at Remus.

 

But it was okay. He smirked at how the girls would gasp exasperatedly, shocked and sad to know that their crush already has a partner, a boyfriend, after he had executed his plan. He smirked evilly as he took a sip of his drink.

 

James and Peter didn’t know what he was going to do. His plan was kept a secret only to himself. It lessens the fun if the other two knew about it; since they would probably smirk and giggle all through dinner until Sirius finally does it. Besides, he wanted to see their surprised faces later on. If only he has someone to take a picture of them.

 

As for Remus—the poor boy also didn’t know shit, and Sirius wanted to keep it that way. He’s so excited for this plan, expecting everyone to gasp in surprise with their mouths hanging low. He couldn’t help but chuckle evilly everytime he remembers the plan.

 

But yeah, this is it.

 

He stood up loudly, almost knocking all the glasses on the table, causing some of the students to scowl at him. He coughed as loud as he can, catching everyone’s attention. James and Peter looked curious, but it seemed that they had a clue as to what’s going to happen. Remus, on the other hand, frowned and tugged Sirius to sit because  _ everyone is fucking looking here what are you doing _ .

 

Once everyone has quieted down, including the teachers, Sirius began. “Thank you for paying attention to me,” he said loudly, his voice echoing in the silent hall. “I have a very important announcement to say because I think some of the  _ girls _ ,” he glared at the students who always looked at Remus, “have been interested to know about this.” The girls looked curious—Heck, everyone did. Good.

 

“Remus J. Lupin,” he paused, looking at everyone, “is dating me. So all you women can get your eyes off my man,” he yelled, while grabbing a very surprised Remus by the collar and pulling him into a kiss.  _ Yes,  _ everyone gasped around him and he felt  _ good.  _ The girls from before had this horrified look on their faces, although some of them squealed in glee, much to his dismay. James looked ecstatic, along with Peter who was clapping along with Lily Evans and several others with this serene look on their faces.

 

And Remus. God, he kissed back harder, making him moan into the kiss. Remus had always been amazing in kissing, taking the lead as always. The other stood up to his full height, making Sirius turn his head upwards to keep their lips locked. He proceeded to get some tongue involved, surprising Sirius because  _ fuck.  _ He’s beginning to lose his breath.

 

Like the devil he was, Remus continued to kiss as he pushed Sirius onto the table, knocking a few cups and dishes before Peter helpfully cleared them out. All Sirius could feel right now is the soft and tender lips of Remus J. Lupin, the sweet taste of chocolate in his mouth and how hot and lightheaded his head felt. He was sure he’s going to pass out in a second.

 

“Okay you know what? It’s time to break them up,” James fumbled, going around the table to literally  _ pry _ Remus off of Sirius. It wasn’t an easy task—but by the time James was finally able to get Remus, Sirius was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath as he fanned himself with his hands. Thank  _ God _ James had the initiative to do that, or Remus definitely wouldn’t stop. (And he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to stop him, either).

 

Don’t blame him, all he wanted was a simple kiss to get rid of those annoying bastards. He didn’t know Remus would do this to him. He smirked as he covered his eyes with his arm, elated that his plan worked wonders. He glanced a bit at the teachers—is Professor Dumbledore and Slughorn passing galleons to McGonagall? His eyes must be playing with him.

 

Ever since then, everyone knew what happened to them the next day, when Sirius came into class late as he limped to his seat with the other Marauders. No one questioned them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote this piece. I have always thought of Remus as someone like that, a dEFINITE TOP! And the teachers—they were betting which one of the two were the dominant one, and McGonagall was right. There were some students who actually shipped them, so that's why there were students being all giggly and happy when they did the kiss.
> 
>  
> 
> I feel pretty bad for James and Peter, since they were always sexiled from their dorm room. But anyways, thanks for reading!! Probably gonna have to find some time to write more Wolfstar stories. I swear to God, they really need to make their own series about the Marauders so everyone can live happily!


End file.
